prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Nono Hana
is one of the five main characters of HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Hana's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of High Spirits. Her catchphrases are and Bio Appearance As a civilian, Hana has slightly wavy magenta hair worn down with a few green hair clips on the side. Her bangs are short and uneven due to a mishap in cutting her hair which was previously longer. She also has magenta eyes and is shorter than most people her age. Her casual outfit consists of a short, two toned pink spaghetti strap top over a pale pink shirt, a light blue layered skirt, light green socks, and pink high top sneakers. As Cure Yell, her hair grows longer, wavier, and becomes a lighter pink. Her hairstyle is more or less the same with two buns being added. Her eyes also become a lighter pink. She wears a pink midriff top with a white lacy collar and little buttons going down the front of it. She has two clear pink sleeve-like accessories on her shoulders and wears yellow pompom like wristbands with small pink ribbons on them. Her skirt is pink with a layer of pink with a white stripe, a layer of translucent lighter pink, and a small layer of green frills on the top. She also has a large pale pink bow on the back of her skirt. Her PreHeart hangs on her left hip over a pink pompom bow with white ribbons coming off of it as well. She wears white thigh high socks with a lacy trim at the top with pink shoes with red ribbons and yellow pompom like material. Her accessories consist of a pink and white heart shaped gem, red ribbons, white daisies and green clover earrings. Her eyes are also shaped differently from when she is a civilian and she also wears lipstick. During fights, she also has yellow pompoms in her hands. In her Cheerful Style, her hair becomes longer and gains more volume, with her buns becoming thicker and light pink pom-poms with red ribbons decorating them. Her costume also becomes one piece, with a hot pink bodice that has a white part in the middle that is scalloped at the top and two pairs of dark red ribbons laced across it. The very top is sheer light pink with a feathery white collar held together by a yellow choker with a pink heart in the center. The translucent puffy sleeves are now covering her shoulders. The skirt remains the same in the front but grows longer in the back. There is a light pink layer underneath it now and the translucent layer is shorter and lighter pink. Over the skirt is light pink fabric that is longer in the back and with a section left open in the front. The bow in the back is also shorter. Her PreHeart is now placed over a yellow pom-pom accented by a thin dark red ribbon on the left side and a wider white one toward the bottom. Her socks become longer and scalloped with gold lining along the top. Her shoes now look similar to the bodice, pink with a white section near the top with dark red ribbons across it held by red bows, light pink wing-like ribbons, and rounded yellow pom-poms. She now also wears a short translucent veil over her head held by a gradient rainbow bow with a heart in the middle and white scalloped decorations hanging from it. The pink ribbons on her bracelets are replaced with white wing-like decorations at the bottom. Her earrings remain the same. In her Mother Heart Style, she also gains large translucent butterfly-like wings. Personality An energetic optimist, Hana aims to become someone who is like a big sister or an adult, but often fails at most things she wants to do in spite of her brimming courage, mostly due to her childishness. In spite of her joyous nature, she once became disheartened when she thought she couldn't excel like her friends Homare and Saaya . Also she had an issue on overcoming her past of being bullied. Putting her flaws aside, Hana is a brave, caring and supportive heroine, especially towards Hugtan, whom she protects with a strong responsibility. She is forgiving as well, as she doesn't hold grudges to former villains like Ruru Amour and Charaleet even though they have done crimes that used her trust. Her favorite food is egg dishes. Relationships Nono Shintarou - Her father. He works as the manager of the department store Hugman and is very helpful. Nono Sumire - Her mother. She is extremely supportive of Hana and would always help and encourage her whenever she felt down. Nono Kotori - Her little sister. Anno Tanpopo - Her maternal grandmother who owns a sweets shop. When Tanpopo strains her back while making some, Hana steps in to make hope manjuu in hopes of making her feel better. Yakushiji Saaya,Kagayaki Homare - Her friends. Like other fellow members of the Pretty Cure, the three have been shown to be great friends. Ready to cheer on each other at any given time, they rely on each other for emotional support during times of hardship. Aisaki Emiru - Although their friendship has a rocky start , the two have become good friends, and she even gets referred as "senpai" by Emiru. Usami Ichika - Despite only having brief interactions , she is able to remember Ichika and they are glad to encounter each other again after Ichika and the rest of Kirakira Cures get summoned by Hugtan. Etymology - means "field" and "wild" http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E9%87%8E.html while has no particular meaning and can be seen as a syllabus, in which it could be indicated as a possessive word https://japanese.stackexchange.com/questions/32290/whats-the-meaning-of-%E4%B9%83, making "Nono" mean "of fields" or just "wild". - There are two different kanji variations that elude to Hana's theme as a Pretty Cure, 花 and 華. Both readings mean "flower"http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E3%81%AF%E3%81%AA.html which match up with Cure Yell's flower like theme. When the kanji of "Nono" and "Hana" are put together, her name can be translated to "wild flower". Yell is a verb that can mean to "cry or speak out with a strong, loud, clear sounding voice" http://www.dictionary.com/browse/yell History Preseason Hana and Hugtan are seen wandering Ichigozaka, lost and looking for the KIRAKIRA Patisserie. Just then, Yukari, having returned from overseas for the patisserie's last day, approaches her and leads her to it. When Hana arrives, she purchases an unknown sweet when Hugtan notices the floating sweets in the display and becomes hungry. Since she's a baby, the girls prepare a baby bird-themed fruit and veggie purée for Hugtan and she enjoys it. The two of them then leave the patisserie, but the kirakiraru streaming from Hana's sweet gets noticed by the discarded body of Chourou. He then sucks the rest of it from the box, freaking Hana and Hugtan out. The body then starts to attack the town and the Cures spring into action, but are beaten easily. Then Cure Pekorin and the other fairies attack him, but he traps them all inside the umbrella. Just then, Hana, now Cure Yell, rushes in and kicks him over before freeing the fairies. She then introduces herself to the Cures before cheering them on as they, with the help of Pekorin's donut ring, successfully purify Chourou's body. She then leaves the scene not long after that, leaving Whip to wonder where she is. KKPCALM49 Life In previous school Before transferring to L'Avenir Academy, Hana used to be friends with another girl named Eri from her former secondary school, whom she stood up against a group of bullies. Unfortunately, she fell victim to the bullies and later got isolated as a result, and with nobody accepting her, she was forced to get transferred to her current school. Her first day of her new school and becoming Cure Yell The morning of her first day of her new school, Hana decides to trim her own bangs to look more like a mature lady, but ends up cutting them too short. Then she ends up running late after protecting someone from a flying baseball that was coming toward them. As she stands in the way of it, she hears a baby's cry along with a flash of pink light and time stands still for a brief moment. Later on that day, she hears the mysterious baby's cry again and she rushes to the rooftop of the school, meeting up with two other intriguing students she encountered earlier, class representative Yakushiji Saaya and seemingly social misfit Kagayaki Homare. That night, while looking out over her balcony, Hana notices the same flash of pink light in the sky flying toward her and hitting her. After she recovers, Hana gets back up, but is shocked to see she is now holding a baby named Hugtan, along with her caretaker, a hamster named Hariham Harry. However, they end up leaving as strangely as they came. The next day, Charaleet, who works for the Criasu Corporation, extracts a group of frustrated students' Prickly Power to create a monster called an Oshimaida. Hana tries to help when she sees Hugtan and Hariham Harry in danger. After a brief scuffle, Hana promises to protect Hugtan from the Oshimaida. Her determination causes her chest to glow and a mysterious heart-shaped crystal, her Mirai Crystal, to appear. Using the PreHeart, Hana then transforms into Cure Yell and is able to stop the Oshimaida using her newfound strength. She purifies it using Heart For You! before Charaleet leaves. After the battle, she feeds Hugtan the Tomorrow Powerer from her Mirai Crystal as Harry notices the immense amount of it Yell possessed. HuPC01 Losing, and then regaining, the ability to transform The girls learn about a food festival happening in their town and go there to get some work experience as waitresses. However, when they change outfits with the Mirai Pad, Hana is given an older-looking festival outfit with Saaya and Homare were given the waitress outfits. Hana is left working in the struggling takoyaki booth with its strict chef. Meanwhile, Saaya and Homare excel in doing their jobs, which disheartens Hana. She tries again to attract customers by eating some hot takoyaki, but the burning causes her to do a goofy dance that gets them laughing at her, making her feel worse. As the day ends, she becomes really depressed, thinking she does not have any good qualities like Saaya and Homare do and thinks all she's good for is cheering people and making silly faces. Just then, Papple appears and summons an Oshimaida. Hana tries to transform, but cannot. After several attempts, she tearfully gives up, leaving Saaya and Homare with no choice but to fight it without her. As the battle goes on, they tell Hana to cheer up and think about what she can do, so she cheers them on. Just as the Oshimaida is about to deal with the finishing blow, Hugtan uses up all her Tomorrow Powerer to purify it, putting her in a deep sleep, and Hana starts to believe it is her fault for it happening. HuPC10 Hana feels deep regret for not being able to protect Hugtan and feels it is all her fault because she lost the ability to turn into a Pretty Cure. She starts to think she is unworthy of being one because of her lack of talents, thinking she's just good for cheering. Despite her friends' objections, she leaves, but not before Harry reminding her of the Hana that they know. That night, Sumire notices something is wrong with Hana and goes to talk to her, and she tells her mother about how she feels inadequate compared to Saaya and Homare and that she doesn't like herself at all. Sumire assures Hana that she has grown a little and that there was a bright future ahead of her. The next morning, Saaya and Homare arrive at her door and also remind her of what makes her unique, which cheers her up even more. After Hugtan recovers after visiting Nobinobi Tower, the Cures notice Charaleet, who forcefully became an Oshimaida attacking the city. The Cures transform, with Hana successfully becoming Cure Yell again. When a chunk of a falling building endangers Hana's sister Kotori and her classmate Emiru during the ensuing battle, Yell protects them from it, and her newfound determination causes her new Rose Mirai Crystal to appear, along with a mysterious sword she could use to finish Charaleet off. Just as she is about to however, she sees a frightened human Charaleet, which makes her hesitate. As he shrinks back to his normal size, Charaleet cries out about how useless and untalented he feels. Yell immediately sympathizes with him and hugs him in hopes that he finds the good in him as well. The sword then turns into a wand called a Melody Sword, which all three Cures receive. They then use Trinity Concert to purify Charaleet. After the battle, Hana holds Hugtan again and tells her how much she loves her and Hugtan and she then calls Hana "mamma", much to everyone's amazement. HuPC11 Cure Yell "Cheering on everyone! The Pretty Cure of High Spirits! Cure Yell!" みんなを応援！元気のプリキュア！キュアエール！ Min'na wo Ōen! Genki no Purikyua! Kyua Ēru! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hana. In order to transform, she needs the PreHeart and her Mirai Crystal. Transformations Hana holds her PreHeart in its phone mode and inserts her Mirai Crystal onto the device while saying "Mirai Crystal!". She then flips the device into its heart mode as the screen flashes on with a white heart that emits white light as she says "Heart Kiratto!". Covered in a pink glow, she presses the red heart on the PreHeart while saying "Hagyuu~" until pink hearts fly out and create her dress, her pompoms, socks and shoes. She presses the red heart again while saying "Gyuu~" to change her hair length and color as well as adding her hair accessories. She presses the red heart for the final time to allow her earrings and tiara to appear. She places her PreHeart in its carry bag on her waist and says her introduction phrase while jumping high into the sky before landing on the ground to say her name as she poses. Attacks * is Cure Yell's main attack that she mainly performed to purify the enemy. She had first performed it in episode 1. * is an attack Cure Yell performs alongside Cures Ange and Étoile to purify the enemy. She first performed it with her teammates in episode 11. * is Cure Yell's secondary attack that she performs to deflect any attack that comes her or her teammates' way. She first performed it in episode 12. * is the upgraded group attack which she, Ange, Étoile, Macherie and Amour can perform once they obtained the Mirai Crystal Cheerful. Songs Hana's voice actor, Hikisaka Rie has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hon'izumi Rina, who voices Yakushiji Saaya, Ogura Yui, who voices Kagayaki Homare, Tamura Nao, who voices Aisaki Emiru, Tamura Yukari, who voices Ruru Amour, and Tada Konomi who voices Hugtan. *'Hooray Hooray! I'm・A・Cheerleader!!' Duets *'HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer' (Along with Hon'izumi Rina and Ogura Yui) *'The Magic Of Holding One Tight' (Along with Tada Konomi) *'It'll Always Be Here' (Along with Hon'izumi Rina and Ogura Yui) *'HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer (5 PRECURE Ver.)' (Along with Hon'izumi Rina, Ogura Yui, Tamura Nao and Tamura Yukari) *'HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU' (Along with Hon'izumi Rina, Ogura Yui, Tamura Nao and Tamura Yukari) Trivia *Hana is the second Cure to make a cameo appearance in a different Pretty Cure series, not counting the All Stars or Super Stars continuities, or the series movies, as she appeared in the last episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. She is preceded by Usami Ichika, who appeared in the last episode of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *Hana's birthday is on January 20th, making her star sign Aquarius. *Cure Yell also resembles a cheerleader. Gallery :Main Page: Nono Hana/Image Gallery References Category:Stubs Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure characters Category:Cures